Decorations and Awards
Definition of Terms "Valor" awards are awards given for performance on the battlefield, usually for a single instance where the individual acts without regard to his own safety in order to complete the mission or protect his unit. "Service" awards are awards given for extended periods of service. These awards may be given at specified intervals, such as increments of five years, or at the unit commander's discretion. Unlike valor awards, service awards are awarded equally for political and military reasons, and may be awarded to civilians. "Performance" awards are awards given for extended battlefield performance. These include sniper badges and so-called "survival" awards, for surviving a given number of missions. "Qualification" awards are awards indicating a special area of training completed by the individual wearing the award. "Campaign" awards are awards for participation in a given theater of action, such as the Tolkeen front, the Kingsdale occupation, or, in the sole living case of Marshal Cabot, the defense of Chi-Town in 33 PA. "Unit" awards are awards granted to an entire unit, either for meritorious service (as service awards) or for combat performance. A "medal" is generally a coin or disk of precious metal, suspended by a ribbon. A "star" is a five-pointed award, generally ranked as superior to a "medal" of similar name. A "cross" is a cross pattee, generally ranked as superior to a "star" of similar name. When an award is presented "with swords," this indicates that the award was for performance on the battlefield, not in a support capacity or in peacetime. Swords automatically take precedence over non-sword awards. Valor Awards in Order of Precedence During the height of the Tolkeen War, in early 107, the Ministry of War and the Ministry of Information collaborated to reorganize the list of valor awards, expanding it substantially to allow multiple awards for bravery and leadership. Typically, the "medal" version of an award is an enlisted award, the "star" is an officer's award, and the "cross" is a general's award; however, at lower levels, some cross-awarding does occur. #Grand Cross of the Imperial Cross #Imperial Cross of Honor #Imperial Star of Honor #Imperial Medal of Honor #Imperial Cross, 1st Class #Iron Star #Imperial Medal, 1st Class #Imperial Cross, 2nd Class #Bronze Star #Imperial Medal, 2nd Class #Joseph Prosek Medal #Emperor's Medal Combat Performance Awards in Order of Precedence #Close Combat Badge in Gold #Infantry Assault Badge in Gold #Armored Assault Badge in Gold #Marksmanship Badge for 100 Confirmed Kills #General Assault Badge in Gold #500-Mission Clasp to Pilot's Qualification Badge #Close Combat Badge in Silver #Infantry Assault Badge in Silver #Armored Assault Badge in Silver #Marksmanship Badge for 50 Confirmed Kills #General Assault Badge in Silver #300-Mission Clasp to Pilot's Qualification Badge #Dragonslayer's Badge in Gold #Forlorn Hope Wreath #Dragonslayer's Badge in Silver #Close Combat Badge in Black #Infantry Assault Badge in Black #Armored Assault Badge in Black #Marksmanship Badge for 20 Confirmed Kills #General Assault Badge in Black #100-Mission Clasp to Pilot's Qualification Badge #Combat Experience Badge Award Criteria for Performance Awards Combat Experience Badge - 30 days in active combat zone as defined by a three-member board of general officers Black - 10 assaults (assault badges) or 30 days in close combat Silver - 25 assaults (assault badges) or 60 days in close combat Gold - 50 assaults (assault badges) or 120 days in close combat Diamond Pins - Indicate additional 25 assaults, 100 air missions, or 30 days in close combat, 50 confirmed kills, or additional dragonslayer award. Dragonslayer's Badge - Singlehandedly killing (gold) or participation in the destruction of (silver) a dragon or greater demon. Forlorn Hope Wreath - Participation in first assault on a fortified position. Only awarded to survivors. "Close combat" is defined as action within arm's reach of the enemy. If actual hand-to-hand combat is documented, that day counts as two days of combat. Wound Awards in Order of Precedence #Crimson Heart with Black Clasp (posthumous award) #Crimson Heart with Gold Clasp #Crimson Heart with Cybernetic Clasp #Crimson Heart with Silver Clasp #Crimson Heart Award Criteria for Wound Awards Crimson Heart - Injury requiring medical attention in active combat zone as defined by a three-member board of general officers Silver Clasp - Fifth award of Crimson Heart Cybernetic Clasp - Injury requiring cybernetic or bionic replacement of organs as defined by competent medical officer Gold Clasp - Tenth award of Crimson Heart Black Clasp - Death in line of duty Qualification Awards in Order of Precedence #Robot & Power Armor Operation Badge #Naval Special Warfare Bar #Special Warfare Bar #Raider Qualification Bar #Psychic Qualification Badge #Pilot Qualification Badge #Explosive Ordnance Disposal Badge #Parachute Badge #SCUBA Badge #Mountaineering Badge #Watercraft Operation Badge #Marksmanship Badge Campaign Awards in Order of Precedence #Chi-Town Shield (33 PA) #Federation of Magic Victory Medal (30-35 PA) #Missouri Frontier Medal (50-55 PA) #Texas Star (72 PA) #Western Wilderness Campaign Medal (101-105 PA) #Juicer Uprising Campaign (105 PA) #Winter Clasp to Minnesota Cross (106-107 PA) #Minnesota Cross (106-109 PA) #Arkansas Medal (109 PA) #Kingsdale Clasp to Whykin Medal (109 PA) #Whykin Medal (109 PA) Unit Awards #Imperial Valorous Unit Citation #Imperial Meritorious Unit Citation #Ministerial Valorous Unit Citation #Ministerial Meritorious Unit Citation #Branch (Army, Navy, Air Force, Police, Security Forces) Valorous Unit Citation #Branch Meritorious Unit Citation Category:Coalition